1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condiment container and more particularly to a condiment container configured to be carried by a standard drink holder to enable condiments to be securely carried in place in a vehicle during travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, due to time constraints, many people are known to purchase fast food, as well as soft drinks, for consumption while traveling. Consumption of soft drinks, such as soda and coffee, is so commonplace that virtually all vehicles include drink holders for holding such drinks during travel. However, it is difficult, if not impossible for travelers to enjoy condiments with finger food items, such as french-fries and chicken strips, for example. In particular, some condiments, such as ketchup, are normally provided in a pillow-type condiment container that is adapted to be opened at one end. Such a condiment container makes it virtually impossible for a driver to enjoy ketchup with french-fries. In addition, chicken strips and other fast-food finger items are known to include special sauces, which are normally supplied in tub type containers which need to carried in a stable manner to prevent spillage. Unfortunately, it is virtually impossible to carry such containers in a stable manner unless the driver holds the container with one hand. Inasmuch as drivers need to maintain one hand on the wheel, only one hand is free for grasping the fast-food finger item. If a driver wishes to use a condiment while driving, the driver must attempt to open the condiment container before driving and place the open condiment container on the vehicle seat. However, such condiment containers are likely to tip and spill on the seat.
In order to solve this problem, various solutions have been proposed. In general, these solutions relate to providing a lid for a soft drink which includes a compartment for receiving a condiment. Examples of such container lids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,558 as well as U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. U.S. 2004/0050847 A1 and U.S. 2004/0182862 A1, hereby incorporated by reference. In general, such drink lids include a compartment for receiving a condiment. In particular, the '588 patent discloses a container lid for use with a hot or cold soft drink. The container lid is formed with a well which extends downwardly into the drink container. The well is adapted to receive a condiment.
There are several problems with such a configuration. First, since the well extends down into the drink container, the condiment will either be heated or cooled depending on the temperature of the liquid in the drink container. Secondly, if the drink container is tilted for consumption, the tilting could possibly cause the condiment in the well in the container lid to spill or leak into the drink itself or vice versa.
In order to solve this problem U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0182862 A1 discloses an alternate disposable container lid in which the condiment container is formed in a container lid that is configured so that the condiment reservoir does not extend into the drink container. In order to further insulate the condiment in the reservoir from the heating or cooling effects of the soft drink within the drink container, a bottom floor of the reservoir is formed with a thermal insulating layer.
Although this container lid solves the problems mentioned above, there are other problems associated with such a drink container. First, the drink container only includes a single condiment reservoir. As such, multiple condiments can not be accommodated. In addition, the condiment reservoir is only adapted to be utilized with soft drinks which are consumed via a straw, such as soda. Other soft drinks, such as coffee and hot chocolate, are not suitable for use with the configuration disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Patent Application Publication for the reasons discussed above. Finally, the soft drink lid is a custom lid is more expensive than conventional lids. Fast food suppliers would thus be confronted with the problem of ascertaining whether customers require lid dispensers or container lids with condiment reservoir or supplying all customers with the more expensive drink container lids with the built in condiment reservoirs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0050847 A1 also discloses a container lid for a soft drink with an integrated compartment for condiment. This published application is configured with a recessed compartment for receiving a separate condiment container. Similar to the container lid discussed above, the container lid disclosed in the '847 publication is only suitable for use with cold soft drinks that are normally consumed through a straw. Thus, there is a need for a condiment holder for use in a vehicle which avoids the problems associated with the prior art.